


Riding Free

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Anne and Alex go for a ride in the mountains.





	Riding Free

Anne had never been one for living ‘au naturale’. She wore makeup from the instant she got out of bed in the morning to the instant she laid down in bed at night. She touched up her hair, makeup, clothing, everything about her appearance during the day. If there was a reflective surface around, you could bet your bottom dollar that Anne would find her reflection in it and touch up her appearance. And the idea of leaving her house without makeup was imply abhorable to her. She’d certainly never ride bareback in the mountains with her hair unbound and not a speck of makeup on her face.

But here she was, riding her beloved Concorde with only a bridle for tack (and even that, just so she had something to hold onto lest he should stumble). Ordinarily, the deluxe dressage horse was surefooted, never laying a step wrong. But, ever since Anne had dragged him from that abominable warehouse at Pier 13, her horse had never quite been the same. His hooves slipped sometimes, and he much preferred to fly if he had a choice in the matter. Maybe that was to be expected after having his wings clipped. Now, he stretched them out to their full length, the white flight feathers ruffling in the mountain breeze. His hoof slipped and he neighed, rearing up and flaring his wings.

“You alright?” asked Alex, looking at her girlfriend with a frown of concern. Anne smiled, patting Concorde’s neck.

“He’s fine,” said Anne. “We’re fine.” She gave her girlfriend a look full of love. “But thank you for worrying so much about me.”

“I always worry about you,” said Alex. “You’ve been so reckless since you recovered, babe.”

“Oh, she’s always been reckless,” said Concorde with a snort. “You should’ve seen her back when-“

“Don’t tell her about that,” Anne chided, lightly swatting his neck. Concorde flicked his ears back.

“Tell me about what?” asked Alex. Anne shook her head.

“Never mind, it was nothing,” said Anne.

“Nothing!” Tin Can repeated. “You pushed Sands and Jessica through the Hell Portal, that’s not nothing!”

“Tin Can!” Anne gasped. “How did you know?”

“So you were always a badass?” asked Alex, grinning at her girlfriend. Anne blushed.

“Hey, Soul Steeds can gossip too,” said Tin Can. “You girls can’t have all the fun.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re not freaking out about it,” said Anne.

“Only in the good way,” said Alex with a laugh. “Wow, who knew my girlfriend was such a badass?”

“Thank you,” said Anne, blushing and pushing some of her hair behind her ear. Up here in the mountains, with her hair blowing around her face, Anne looked more beautiful than Alex had ever seen her. She knew that she suddenly had a sappy smile on her face, but she really didn’t care. Anne rode a little closer to her girlfriend, giving her a kiss.

“So is the ‘miss priss’ thing all an act, then?” asked Alex. “Is the badass Anne the real Anne?”

“Maybe,” said Anne, twirling her hair around her finger. “I just decided to be true to myself once I got back. I didn’t want to be the damsel in distress all my life, or the quailing princess who couldn’t defend herself.”

“I like this change,” said Alex, giving her a wink.

“Shall we race over to Mistfall?” asked Anne. “This path looks fairly clear. Think you’re up to it, Concorde?”

“I am if you are,” said Concorde. Anne grinned.

“I won’t go easy on you, princess,” said Alex with a grin as she pulled Tin Can to a gentle stop. The two horses stood side by side, looking steadily down the path while the two riders gave each other heated glances and flirtatious winks.

“Loser pays for our meal,” said Anne.

“Oh, you are gonna eat your words,” said Alex. She counted them down, and then, it was just like old times. Two friends, though they were so much more now, racing through the wilderness on their equine soul mates. The mountain path passed beneath the horses’ hooves at the speed of lightning, a few tiny pebbles knocked astray skittering down the sheer drop. But as the horses ran, the sky got closer and closer, until it felt like they could reach up and feel the fluffy clouds with their fingertips.

At the very top of the mountain, though, the path grew narrower as it went up a steep slope. Concorde thundered ahead, his wings spreading just slightly, and bounded up into the air as though he were performing the famous capriole. But instead of just leaping, he stayed airborne, his wings spreading out to hold his weight as he gave a whinny of delight.

“Hey, that’s not fair!” Alex called from below them.

“You never said no flying!” Anne called back down to her girlfriend, and laughed. Alex cursed, but she was grinning, a light of happiness in her eyes that had been missing for so long. Anne’s own blue eyes gleamed as she laughed. They had been pink for quite a while, until the Followers had devised a cure with Evergray.

Anne looked down as Concorde flew slowly down the other side of the mountain, her eyes taking in the lush greenery of this place. Mistfall was the home of pines, pines, and more pines, but there were also some beautiful natural tunnels and ledges that Anne knew Alex was itching to explore. She glanced behind herself, ensuring that Alex could still follow, and was glad to see Tin Can galloping down the narrow, rocky path that led into this part of Mistfall.

Ahead of them was a large wooden building, and behind that, a crystal-clear lake where several colourful horses came to drink. The water looked faintly pink, and Anne knew that these horses were Jorvik Wilds. She felt the runes on her face heat up to repel the Pandoric energy, and worried that this had been a bad idea.

Anne landed in front of the building first, discovering that it was a lodge at the end of a long trail. The sign read ‘Mystic Mistfall Lodge’ and was decorated with runes that Alex would probably be able to read. Anne had never paid too much attention to the runic alphabet classes, but she fully intended to learn her runes now that she was back. It was so important, after what she’d been through, what she was still suffering, that Pandoria not seep through into Jorvik. And yet, she couldn’t bring herself to want this area to be cleansed. Jorvik Wilds had a natural immunity to Pandorian sickness, and Anne could see that the wood of the lodge was decorated with runes meant to ward off Pandorian sickness. They were the same runes that had been carved into her face.

The sound of thundering hooves behind her alerted Anne to Alex’s presence, and she turned to grin at her panting girlfriend.

“I won,” said Anne, her smile turning smug.

“Only cause you cheated,” said Alex, climbing out of the saddle and leading Tin Can over to an area that had been set up for horses to eat, drink, and be tied to. Anne dismounted as well, and Alex gave her a kiss that tasted of sweat and mountain air.

“I didn’t know this place existed,” said Anne, looking at the lodge.

“Me neither,” said Alex. “Mystic Mistfall Lodge, huh? Sounds fancy.” The main door opened and a middle-aged woman walked out onto the wraparound porch, clad in a long-sleeved red dress and a white apron. Her dark brown hair was tied back in a bun, and Anne was reminded of the kooky cook from New Hillcrest.

“We didn’t have any bookings for today,” said the woman, looking at the two women and their horses. “But welcome! It’s always lovely to have visitors.” She beamed at them, and Anne returned a polite smile of her own.

“Sorry to just drop in on you like this,” said Anne. “My girlfriend and I had a little race just to see what was over the mountain, we had no idea this was here.”

“Yes, most people don’t,” said the woman with a chuckle. “It’s our little secret lodge, hidden away from the rest of the world. I usually send inquisitive youngsters on their way, but, well, you two look like a lovely couple so maybe you’d enjoy a little couple’s retreat. Of a fashion, anyway, I don’t know if you two would like to stay here.”

“A retreat away from any responsibilities and other people? Oh, that sounds divine,” said Anne. She turned to Alex, though. “Do you think the druids would mind if…?”

“Later,” said Alex. “But you did say that loser pays for lunch, and I’m pretty hungry.”

“Good idea,” said Anne, nodding. “Are you sure it’s not too expensive, though?”

“Money is no object when you’re involved, my love,” said Alex, taking Anne’s face in her hands and giving her another smooch. The owner of the lodge was smiling at them when they turned back towards her.

“We will stay for lunch,” said Anne. “And then we really must be going.”

“It’s a pity you can’t ride out through Dundull, what with the brambles that’ve grown over the road,” said the woman. “Personally, I think the druids tried to stop GED from getting through here by getting nature to fight back. Not that it would have worked, but something must have happened because they finally stopped poking around up here.”

“Yeah, I heard about that, some spunky girl named Rania from Dundull sent GED packing,” said Alex.

“At least Jorvik isn’t entirely defenceless, then,” said Anne.

“Ah, Rania Varanger, that girl will have a meal on the house should she ever make her way up here,” said the woman. “But for now, why don’t you two come inside? It’s safer from the Pandorian energy that way.”

“Yes, that’s a great idea, let’s go,” said Alex, grabbing Anne’s hand and hurrying into the lodge with her. Anne smiled with a laugh, though she did feel significantly better once she was inside the warded walls.

“So, what do you serve here?” asked Anne, looking around the well-decorated room. There was the expected bearskin rug on the floor, a fireplace that held a merry fire with two armchairs in front of it, and a few chairs and tables scattered about the place. There was also a counter at one end, where guests could check in, a bar at the other end of the lodge, and stairs at the far wall that led upstairs. On the walls hung beautiful landscape paintings and photographs of the Mistfall landscape, including some framed images of Jorvik Wild Horses and a pond that was vibrantly pink. Anne averted her eyes from the more Pandorian-oriented pctures, trying not to shudder. Alex wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close.

“We mostly serve game, and farm-fresh fruit and vegetables,” said the woman. “Everything that we serve here is hand-gathered by myself and my wife, either from here in our garden and orchard or otherwise from out in the woods.”

“That sounds wonderful,” said Anne with a smile.

“Game? That gives me medieval vibes,” said Alex with a grin. “Come along, my princess, our table awaits.”

“Very well, my knight,” said Anne, fluttering her eyelashes at her girlfriend. The woman beamed and led the two into another room, this one a more formal dining room. She left them alone to chat, and it didn’t take long at all for their meal to be brought out.

“Pheasant and roasted vegetables, it’s just like being at home for you, huh?” said Alex.

“It tastes better here,” said Anne with a smile, much to the delight of their gracious host. “How’s your rabbit?”

“Better than I expected,” said Alex. She’d considered ordering the venison, but that’d be like eating Bambi. The rabbit, though… well, she had a bit of a grudge against those darn bunnies that Landon had. She’d never known that races could be so infuriating. “I love these veggies, though, they’re great.”

“Oh, thank you, it’s wonderful to receive positive feedback,” said their host. “I’ll be sure to let my wife know that you enjoy her cooking. She’s a bit shy, though, so she can’t come out to see you.”

“That’s okay, we’ll leave her alone, then,” said Alex. “We should come back here sometime, though.”

“Definitely,” said Anne, taking Alex’s hands in her own for a moment before she returned to her meal. She nibbled delicately on the bones, and Alex was forced to do the same with the tiny rabbit bones. Anne giggled at her girlfriend’s clumsiness with her rabbit.

“Take one of our pamphlets on your way out,” said their host once they’d finished eating. “Or you can relax here for a while, if you’d prefer. Unfortunately, though, we must advise against going outside due to the high levels of Pandorian energy.”

“I know, I could feel it,” said Anne. “I am… particularly sensitive to Pandorian energy.” Which wasn’t the whiole truth, but it also wasn’t a lie, as she had been able to sense Pandorian energy before she’d become infected with the Pandorian sickness. It just made her physically sick now, rather than a feeling of sickness. And Evergray had sternly advsided her to avoid Pandorian energy so that her condition didn’t worsen.

“Not to worry, there’s plenty to do here,” said their host. “The spas, the fireplace, or you could use a room upstairs for as long as you like.”

“I saw a comfy-looking couch out there,” said Anne. “We can snuggle on that.”

“Sounds like a plan,” said Alex, beaming at her.

It was nice, being way out here in a safe place in the middle of the wilderness. Their phones got no reception and there was no wifi, but neither of them particularly cared. Peace was rare, in a tense time of war. They savoured every moment of it.


End file.
